


Night Whispers

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Alisanne:<br/>How about a nice Blaise/Harry/Draco?<br/>Prompt: Whisper. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Sometimes they fell asleep after sex, their three bodies entangled, legs and arms laced together in a way that said they were one.

Then Blaise would wake during the night, shivering, to find his lovers curled tightly around each other. On some nights, he even heard them whisper, or the bed shifting as the two fucked as silently as they were able.

He knew he shouldn’t feel jealous. They each made love to him on their own. Still, he knew it was never quite as much as with each other. And that sometimes, though there were three bodies in the room, the two only had eyes for each other.

He wondered how long he would be able to stand it before he would have to leave. He wondered if they would even notice if he did.


End file.
